Commander Bot
The Commander Bot was a robotic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Biography The Commander Bot was the leader of a group of robots sent by Gray Mann to destroy Mann Co.'s headquarters at Mannworks. The Australium Guardians, along with Drunk Monk, CyborSpy, CyborMedic and Major Scout Guy had all agreed to a temporary truce in order to avoid Gray Mann from discovering the true power of Australium and using it to make his robot army unstoppable. The Commander Bot, then a RED Heavybot, fiercely fought against the alliance of Freaks, pressuring them enough for Cyborneer to retreat in order to strike back with the Saxxy; The Robot was powerless against the Australium-empowered Cyborneer and was destroyed by a payload bomb, along with his henchbots. However, one of CyborSpy's Engineer Drones managed to get his hands on the remains of the robot, and, without realizing the consequences, rebuilt him while amplifying its capabilities. The vengeful robot quickly killed the unfortunate drone, attacked Cyborspy and moved to an abandoned RED base in 5Gorge, whilst successfully convincing the Soldier Drones to turn on CyborSpy and join him in his evil plot to take over the Freak World with his own robot army. The Commander Bot started producing robotic copies of the Cybors he fought long ago and sent the replicated Freak-bots to kill them. With only Robo-Cyborscout successfully incapacitating its target, the remaining Cybors eventually found the Commander's base and attacked it, eventually leading to the destruction of all the Robo-Cybors. The Commander Bot himself then attacked, transforming into a giant mecha-bot, but was unable to defeat the combined efforts of the heroes and was destroyed once again. Appearance Initially, the Commander Bot appeared as a standard RED Heavybot wearing a matching Team Captain, having no other definable traits from the rest of it's kind. However, after it was rebuilt by CyborSpy, the Commander Bot became a lot more unique, sporting a black/neon blue Tron-like colour scheme along with its Team Captain. Personality Originally, the Commander Bot was mute, either not able to or not willing to speak, regardless of any circumstances, however, it was rather aggressive and merciless to anyone that stood in it's way, being unrelentingly ruthless to its enemies while seemingly having little care for its own troops. After being rebuilt, the Commander was finally able to speak, sounding like a typical Heavybot. It had retained its violent personality from its previous life, generally expressing its disdain for any individual who happened to halt it from its goals. Additionally, the Commander Bot appeared to be a very vengeful individual, vindictively targeting a number of its former enemies and showing them no mercy when it came to fighting them itself. Powers and Abilities The Commander Bot was deceptively strong, even for a robot. Its strength was able to easily overpower and knock out fairly strong (albeit frail) Freaks, being able to knock enemies back considerable distances with seemingly little effort. Additionally, as a robot, it had incredibly high sources of stamina, as well as an unnaturally high amount of durability, being able to take many hits in its stride. Such examples of the Commander Bot's defensive prowess being shrugging off a multitude of strong punches, energy blasts, piercing strikes from Australium-imbued weaponry and even withstanding the combined forces of Major Scout Guy's Power Boost and CyborMedic's enhanced attacks without sustaining any noticeably severe damage. After being rebuilt, the Commander Bot gained a few more abilities in addition to its own physical prowess. Firstly, the Commander Bot was able to construct robotic copies of various Freaks that he has fought beforehand. These robot copies typically had the characteristic enhanced strength and durability the Commander Bot itself displayed (to a lesser degree) as well as the characteristic abilities of the TF2Freak it was based upon. The general strength of these replicas seemed to exceed that of the original Freak's power by a small, but notable amount, allowing them to perfectly counter their designated opponent. Additionally, the Commander Bot was also able to create robots that took on the likenesses of two Freaks simultaneously, allowing for a small increase in the robot's natural power. Finally, as a last resort, the Commander Bot was able to transform into a gigantic mecha-bot that had vastly increased strength and durability, enough so as to require the combined forces of several Freaks to combat it. The main attack the Commander Bot used in this form is a stomping attack and a ranged attack in the form of a minigun. Faults and Weaknesses * Despite its ability to copy the abilities of most enemies in his robot counter parts, the Commander Bot was unable to actually replicate any Australium-kinetic powers such as those of CyborMedic, making the replication of such Freaks nigh useless. * Because it was a robot, it was unable to tap into the powers of Australium weapons such as the Saxxy, making them useless to it. *Due to the Commander Bot's vitriolic personality and its reckless approach in battle, it was rather easy to outwit the Commander Bot in a small space of time. *As a robot, the Commander Bot was seemingly affected by EMP's and other electrical disturbances. Appearances *Cybor vs Machine *An Old Enemy *Drunk Monk meets his (Robotic) match *Revenge of the Cyborbot Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Heavies Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Multi-moded Category:Neutral Evil beings